Grimshire Revolution
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Event Information |- ! Date | } | } |- ! Factions | } | } |- ! Outcome | } |- ! Strength | } | } |- ! Casualties | } | } |- ! Location | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Command Centers | } | } |- ! Major Battles | } |- ! Organizations | } | } |- ! Time | } |- ! Cost | } |- ! Concurrent | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Grimshire Revolution, also called the Great Workers' Revolution by the Grimshire Government, was a short populist uprising in the Grand Duchy of Grimshire that led to the fall of the monarchy and the creation of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. Prelude Main Article: Herobrine Fever In 2003 a viral pandemic of apocalyptic scale broke out in Happy City. Despite the virus not being nearly as potent in the colder climate of Grimshire, reports of Happy City, with it's vastly superior medical technology, collapsing under it began to spread mass panic in the City State. As news came in that Happy City had transferred from containment to evacuating the few remaining healthy citizens as the government and civil order collapsed, civil unrest began to spread in Grimshire. As the government failed to provide an adequate response to demands for improved medical services, various movements formed and took to the streets, battling each other and with the overtaxed Grimshire Guards. The Factions The Monarchists The Monarchists consisted of both the government forces (the Grimshire Guards) as well as pro-government and pro-Brotherhood reactionaries. Based in Snowspire Manor and led by Lavidian II, the current Lord of Grimshire. They failed to recognize the existential threat to their existence until it was too late. The Communists At first just some of the many factions taking part in the riots and street battles, the four major leftist groups united into the "United Liberation Front of Grimshire" on December 28th. They moved their headquarters out of the city to the all but forgotten Lavidian's Shrine and changed their name to the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society. From the old shrine they began stockpiling weapons and preparing for an uprising. Storming of Snowspire Manor On the night of January 8th, 2004, armed members of the SPADES party entered the city via the North-East gate, forming a torch light column marching on Brotherhood Square. They were met by the Grimshire Guards and violence erupted, considered par for the course in Grimshire at that point in time. The dynamic changed when a marcher lobbed a hand grenade into the police line. Shooting erupted and a short battle resulted in the surprised Guards being overwhelmed. Charging past the broken police lines the SPADES members stormed into Brotherhood Square, breaking into two groups, one heading for the Grimshire Cathedral, which they ransacked after a brutal fight with the Occultus Imerpium monks within. The larger group stormed the Snowspire Manor. Efforts had been in place for the evacuation of the Royal Family in the event that plague did strike Grimshire, and certain items, such as the Crown Jewels had already been removed from the manor. The mob stormed the UH-1 helicopter that was waiting to take the Lord and his family out, killing the pilot and trapping the royals in the manor. After a two hour siege the Grimshire Guards were overwhelmed, and the Lady of Grimshire and their children were shot in the Atrium. Following this Lord Lavidian II was taken to the main entrance of the manor and hanged. The Purge Now armed with the resources of the manor and with the Grimshire Guards in confusion as to what was happening, SPADES began the extermination of anyone who would be a problem for the revolution. The Government The purge of the government consisted of the SPADES members as well as loyal members of the Grimshire Guards systematically hunting down and summarily executing officials as well as members of the Guard who were loyal to the monarchy or the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood While only known anti-communist members of the government were targeted, all religion was outlawed, and those who practiced were persecuted, those who served were sent to "reeducation" camps, and the leaders were either executed or tried before a kangaroo court for "corrupting the minds of the people", after which they were invariably executed. While the government was simply pruned and mutated into the new communist mold, the Occultus Imperium was all but destroyed and driven underground. Aftermath Following the end of the revolution the city-state of Grimshire rapidly took over the surrounding neutral territory and the Grimshire Socialist Republic was born. The Cathedral of the Occultus Imperium in the center of the city became the meeting place of the new pseudo-legislature, the Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic, and Brotherhood Square was renamed Revolution Square. The Grimshire Guards were disbanded and reformed into the Grimshire People's Army (the standing army of the new country), the People's Guards (a defensive militia), and the Revolutionary Guards (the uniformed police). Category:Wars Category:Grimshire People's Army Category:Grand Duchy of Grimshire Category:SPADES Party Category:Communism Category:Civil Unrest